La mujer que no soñe!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Sonfic. Takeru nos narra como es que llego a casarse con su amada Hikari, con su mejor amiga, con la mujer que no soño jamas! Oneshot


**Hola a todos los amantes del Takari. Me presento soy Sakura Tachikawa y es mi primer Takari, espero de corazón que no sea el ultimo. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes con sus reviews.**

**Bueno espero que les guste la historia y que dejen comentarios.**

**Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores en el caso de los personajes le perteneces enteramente a Akiyoshi Hongo y la canción al gran cantautor Ricardo Arjona. Solo la historia es mía y la hice como método de entretenimiento sano y sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**La mujer que no soñé**

Un apuesto joven de cabello rubio medio alborotado caminaba con dirección hacia cierto lugar. Ninguna de las mujeres que coqueteaban descaradamente con el nunca se hubieran imaginado hacia donde se dirigía.

El apuesto joven no era nada más y nada menos que Takeru Takaishi, el as del baloncesto, uno de los niños que salvo el mundo por dos ocasiones. Claro también llego a ser reconocido por su madurez. Y ese detalle era por lo que las féminas que se volcaban hacia él.

Cabe mencionar que el joven cambio considerablemente después de aquel viaje a aquel lugar desconocido donde conoció a los mejores amigos que jamás hubiera imaginado tener. Y la conoció a ella.

Aquellos tiempos quedaron atrás y ahora todos eran más amigos que nunca. Ahora se dirige a ver a su esposa, son las ocho y media de la noche, hora en la cual la mayoría de parejas jóvenes se encontrarían alistándose para salir de farra debido a que era viernes. Pero ellos no. Ella no, ella se encuentra en la biblioteca de la ciudad leyendo, esperando que él la recoja saliendo de los entrenamientos.

Esa es su esposa, una joven esbelta, con gafas adornando sus preciosos ojos castaños, su cabello largo e igual de castaño cogido en un simple moño alto, vistiendo una falda mas larga que las rodillas color celeste y una blusa manga larga color rosado.

**La de lentes, la pasada de moda**

**La aburrida, la intelectual**

**La que prefiere una biblioteca **

**A una discoteca…**

**Es con la que vivo yo**

Para muchos ella debía ser fea o por lo menos no tan agraciada. Pero para él era la mujer mas hermosa de la faz de la tierra, lo era porque el veía mas haya de lo físico el amaba su forma de ser y su gran corazón.

Él amaba a su esposa… Hikari.

Llego a la biblioteca la dependienta lo vio y le sonrió. Ella sabia que a esa hora el siempre llegaba por su mujer.

-Buenas noches Kaori.-Saludo respetuosamente-¿Dónde está Hikari?- Preguntó

-Buenas noches señor Takaishi, la señora hoy decidió leer acerca de vampiros, se encuentra en el pasillo siete.

-Gracias Kaori.- Hizo una reverencia y se fue a la dirección indicada.

Hikari siempre fue así, dulce cariñosa y muy inteligente, era la única que podía tranquilizar a Takeru de cualquier cosa y hacerle entrar en razón. Se acerco por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

-¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?-Preguntó cariñosamente.

-No se, no eh llamado hoy a Mimi.-Dijo Hikari sonriendo. Mencionando a su mejor amiga y concuñada Mimi Ishida la modelo internacional, casada con el hermano de su esposo Yamato Ishida cantante profesional con quien tiene una niña considerada la princesa mediática. Tanto por su belleza como por su fortuna.

-Cierto, pero no hablaba de Mimi sino de usted señorita ¿Cómo ha estado?-Pregunto delicadamente.

-Bien, un poco cansada nada más.-Le confeso a su marido.-Hoy el bus iba lleno así que me toco ir de pié.-Le mintió a su esposo.

Takeru hundió su cabeza en su cuello y lo beso suavemente. Sabía a la perfección que Hikari mentía, las personas se dejaban llevara tanto por las apariencias que no veían mas allá de lo que se muestra. Si tan solo supieran que lo hermoso no es lo físico, eso se acaba tarde o temprano pero la belleza del corazón no moría nunca.

-¿Fuiste de pié en tu estado?-Le dijo en tono de reproche el rubio. Acariciando su levemente abultado abdomen. Pronto cumpliría los tres meses pero debido a su contextura y las ropas que suele vestir aun no se nota mucho.

-Si sabes que no se me nota aun.-Le dijo la castaña.

-Te he dicho que dejes de trabajar.-Le dijo su esposo.-Sabes que con mi trabajo nos puedo mantener muy bien.

-Lo sé Takeru pero quiero sentirme útil.-Le respondió suavemente.-Además sabes que adoro a los niños.

-Esta bien pero prométeme que cuando este mas avanzado el embarazo lo dejaras… por un tiempo.-Le hizo prometer su marido.

-De acuerdo, Takeru.- Dijo y se volteo a darle cara a su amado esposo.-Te amo, gracias por preocuparte.

-Pero como piensas que no me preocuparía por ustedes si son lo único que tengo.-Dijo y elimino la distancia que había entre ellos dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se trataba de enseñar Hikari era la indicada y a eso sumarle que amaba trabajar con niños.-También te amo.

**La que todos tachan de fea**

**Y en el bus nadie le sede lugar**

**La que es mas que una presea para enseñar**

Salieron de la biblioteca tomados de las manos igual que todas las noches. Las féminas que veían con deleite al rubio se admiraban al ver de quien iba tomado de la mano. Aquella chica sin gracia ni chiste, cabello simple y cuerpo sin atributos ¿Cómo es que alguien tan perfecto como él iba con una "cosa" como esa?

Takeru aunque no lo parecía analizaba a todas las chicas que lo observaban, no porque le interesan sino porque detestaba la forma en la que veían a su mujer, tan altivas creyéndose mejores que ella. Cuando no le llegaban ni a los talones.

Aunque Hikari no le dijera nada sabía perfectamente que le dolía la forma despectiva con la que le miraban pero él siempre sabía como arrancarle una sonrisa.

Se encontraban en espera del metro casualmente habían mujeres de sobra ahí viendo descaradamente al joven rubio. Takeru sentía como Hikari bajaba cada vez la cabeza y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Soltó su mano de la de ella y la poso tiernamente sobre su apenas abultado vientre haciendo que este se notase, siendo consiente a la perfección de que todas esas mujeres lo estaban viendo. Emitió una sonrisa socarrona al ver como su esposa se ruborizaba en sobre manera ante el acto. Y sin previo aviso se acerco y la beso en los labios.

Las caras de las mujeres se fueron desfigurando de a poco incluso no faltaron unos cuantos sollozos de tristeza al ver tal muestra de amor por parte del rubio. Hikari emitió una resplandeciente sonrisa y Takeru se la devolvió complacido de que su plan funcionara.

Esperando su metro en las pantallas móviles que anunciaban publicidad de pronto apareció una que mostraba a una deslumbrante castaña de ojos celestes y un cuerpo envidiable, era Mimi Ishida, la modelo y mejor amiga de Hikari en este anuncio se encontraba promocionando shampoo de manzanilla "Para mi bebé" (N/A: El que uso yo!!). En la imagen se podía ver a Mimi con su hijita mostrándoles a todo el mundo lo bellas que eran, después de todo Misato Ishida había sacado las orbes azules de su padre, su cabello rubio pero sedoso y brillante. El rostro de la pequeña era exactamente igual al de su madre.

La castaña sonrió con nostalgia llevándose las manos a su abultado vientre rogando por que su hijo o hija se parecieran a su padre (N/A: Si tiene bien baja su autoestima)

Takeru la miro por el rabillo del ojo y la abrazo y sin que ella le dijera algo lo dijo él.

-Sabes ¿Por qué no te llaman para hacer publicidad?-Le preguntó el rubio.

-No dirás porque soy demasiado guapa ¿Verdad?-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No.- "Aunque lo eres" pensó Takeru.

-Entonces es… ¿Por qué tengo un esposo muy celoso que tiene amenazados a todas las empresas de publicidad?-Lo dijo divertida.

-No. Aunque si soy capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa es que aun no sacan anuncios para el corazón.-Le dijo besando tiernamente su mejilla.

**Jamás será modelo de televisión **

**Porque aun no hacen anuncios para el corazón.**

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y justo en ese momento su metro llegaba. Debido a lo tarde que era iban casi vacios, el camino a casa era cerca de una hora más o menos afortunadamente era un solo metro. En medio camino la pelirosa se durmió en l hombro del pelinegro.

Para Takeru Takaishi fue lo más extraño que le pudo pasar que al volver a Odaiba se enamorara de Hikari Yagami precisamente, su mejor amiga. Pero cuando la vio nuevamente no había ni rastro de la enérgica castaña solo había quedado una tímida chica. La misma que había conocido si mal no recuerda a los siete u ocho años.

Entonces ¿Por qué termino a su lado?

En un principio decidió acercarse a ella por pena, se sentía culpable Yamato le dijo que ella cambio a raíz de su ida a estudiar en el extranjero. Entonces decidió enmendar el error acercándose a ella, platicando con ella. En ese tiempo el solía verse con una que otra chica del pueblo y aun así los viernes los dedicaba enteramente a la joven castaña.

Poco a poco empezó a notar una gran diferencia entre las mujeres con las que salía y Hikari. Comenzó extrañamente asentir la necesidad de estar con Hikari cada vez más, ella era diferente, única y original no vivía regida a las reglas sociales como las demás. No se vestía a la moda ni mostraba más de la cuenta.

Después de un tiempo resultó que ninguna "relación" le llenaba simplemente obtenía lo que quería de las chicas y las dejaba y casualmente eso le daba más tiempo con Hikari. Pero ¿Por qué quería pasar más tiempo con ella?

Sencillamente nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar a su lado, nunca hubiera si quiera soñado acabar a su lado. Acabo a lado de la mujer que nunca se imagino que acabaría.

Pero tampoco se imagino lo feliz que sería.

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**Eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Pero también jamás fui tan feliz.**

Pensar todas esas cosas le tomo su tiempo entre recuerdos tan gratos y divagaciones mentales ya habían llegado a su destino. Suavemente paso su mano por su mejilla para despertarla, podía cargarla y llevarla a peso pero sabe que si se despierta antes de llegar se enojaría con el ya que llamarían la atención y eso ella odiaba.

-Hikari despierta ya llegamos.-Le dijo suavemente.

-Cinco minutos más.-Respondió entre sueños.

Takeru sonrió tiernamente y repitió el intento.

-Hikari ya llegamos.-Le dijo y al ver como no reaccionaba uso lo único que le quedaba.-Si no despiertas te llevo cargada.

Y como un resorte la castaña en un segundo ya estaba en la puerta del metro esperando que la abrieran.-Vámonos Takeru es nuestra parada.

Sasuke solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida, en verdad que Hikari no era como las demás.

Para llegar a su hogar tenían que caminar unas dos cuadras más, en el camino Hikari se detuvo en una tienda de cosméticos. El rubio avanzaba esperando que su mujer lo alcanzara, cosa que nunca paso y se vio obligado a retroceder. Al hacerlo la encontró contemplando un labial rojo escarlata que él estaba seguro le sentaría de maravilla.

-¿Lo quieres verdad? Adelante comprémoslo.-Propuso el joven rubio.

-No, de nada serviría Takeru.-Le dijo su esposa.-Un labial no cambia mi aspecto.

El rubio lo medito por unos instantes.-Tienes razón tu eres demasiado bella para ese labial, además todo el mundo te vería y eso no me gustaría para nada y tendría que golpear a todo el que te viera.-Respondió con seriedad.

-¿Tengo un marido celoso?-Pregunto divertida

-Oh querida ni te imaginas cuanto.-Le respondió el.-Lo que pasa es que cuido lo que me pertenece. Y temo que alguien más vea lo que yo vi primero en ti y me considero muy afortunado por haberlo hecho.

-Te amo Takeru.-Le dijo

Sasuke sonrió complacido después de todo esas eran las razones por las que termino su vida libertina pasando de una mujer a otra en cuestión de días. Hikari no era de esas chicas que son solo de una noche, no ella merecía más que eso. Merecía más he ahí el porqué de su repentino cambio. Las mujeres siguen ofreciéndole pero el las rechaza directamente.

-Yo también.-Le dijo el rubio.

-Vayamos a casa.-Le dijo la castaña.

El rubio pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

**La que ya ni se pinta la boca**

**Defraudada de coquetear**

**La que es mas que una aguja para enhebrar**

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: el hogar Takaishi. El rubio se quedo asegurando la puerta mientras la castaña subía a la recamara. Takeru la alcanzo al poco tiempo y la encontró parada frente al espejo contemplando su actual figura. Llevaba un simple camisón rosa en el cual se notaba a la perfección su embarazo.

La joven poso sus manos sobre la fina prenda y la acariciaba tiernamente. Estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que no se percato de la presencia de su marido el cual entro y la abrazo por detrás posando sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre las finas y pequeñas manos de su esposa. Disfrutando aquel intimo momento.

-Me pondré como un globo.-Dijo de la nada la joven.

-Pues serás un hermoso globo.-Le respondió el rubio.

-Pero seguiré siendo un globo, para terminar con mi aspecto aparte de nerd gorda. Todo por tu culpa-Dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa que extraño a su esposo.-Pero sabes, no me importa. Porque será culpa de nuestro hijo, un pequeño pedacito de ambos. Solo por eso te perdono.

-Yo ya quiero que te pongas gordita porque llevaras a mi hijo en tu vientre.-Le dijo Takeru.

-Ojala y se parezca a ti.-Dijo la castaña soltando un suspiro.

-Yo quiero que se parezca a ti.-Le confeso Takeru.

-¡Como vas a decir eso! ¿No quieres a nuestro hijo?-Pregunto exasperada la futura madre.

-Porque lo quiero es que lo digo. Quiero que se parezca a ti, que saque tu buen corazón y nobles sentimientos y por supuesto tus bellos ojos café.

-Gracias Takeru, pero sigo prefiriendo que se parezca a ti. Que sea un varón idéntico a su padre.-Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Que sea una niña igualita a su madre.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición "peleando" por las características hereditarias del bebé. Cuando juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo amarían tal como fuera y mientras este sano no importaba el resto.

También acordaron que si era niña se llamaría Hitomi Takaishi y de ser niño Takeshi Takaishi

**Si su enemigo aparece acechando el espejo**

**Ella le da una sonrisa y aniquila el complejo**

Se encontraban descansando o al menos ella se encontraba haciéndolo. Él se encontraba recordando cosas muy gratas la verdad es que Hikari era hermosa, estaba seguro que si dejara sus lentes un día y se pusiera un vestido veraniego y se dejara el cabello suelto quedaría perfecta para cualquiera. Pero quizá esa es una de las razones por las que la ama mas que a nadie, porque es única como una vez le dijo Yamato.

Si aunque le duela aceptarlo fue su hermano el que le hizo prácticamente aceptar lo que sentía por la menor Yagami.

_Flashback:_

_Estaban los dos comiendo en un lujoso restaurante el rubio menor estaba a punto de terminar su primer plato mientras que el rubio mayor ya iba al postre. De repente el mayor hablo._

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Hikari?-Pregunto de manera casual e inocente el Yamato._

_-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Pregunto de nuevo el menor sin inmutarse._

_-No se, es que últimamente están muy unidos.-Comento pícaramente_

_-Es mi amiga, al igual que la tuya y la de todos los chicos.-Respondió el rubio menor tranquilo.-Además tu mismo me dijiste que ella cambio a raíz de cuando me marche, siento que se lo debo._

_-Estas seguro ¿Qué solo es eso?-Pregunto el joven cantante rubio._

_-¿Debería ser por otra cosa?_

_-No sé, pero bueno entonces no te molestara que este a punto de irse con Daisuke a quien sabe donde.-Dijo el rubio mayor de manera inocente pero en realidad quería ver si lo que decía el su hermanito eran solo palabras o algo mas._

_Takeru sin siquiera notarlo poso sus orbes oscuras en la dirección que apuntaban las del su hermano y los vio. Aquel rarito que había llegado al poco tiempo de haberse ido él. Se hizo muy amigo de todas incluyendo a Hikari e incluso muchas personas llegaron a considerarlo "su reemplazo" porque según esas personas pasaba tanto tiempo con la castaña como en su momento lo hizo él, comentarios que enojaban mucho al rubio menor. Pero en estos momentos la razón por la que quería matar al castaño no era esa, no era por otro motivo. Alguien le podría decir que hacia ese tipo hablando tan cálidamente con la castaña, él no puede hacer eso ella era su Hikari._

_¿Desde cuándo era __**su**__ Hikari eso no lo entendía? Pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que quería asesinar al castaño con sus propias manos en esos momentos._

_-Hikari es como una estrella fugaz, ves una como ellas con suerte una vez en la vida. No la dejes ir hermanito.-Dijo el rubio mayor con una seriedad propia de él y de una manera muy sabia._

_-Gracias Yamato.-Dicho lo último se levanto de la silla con la clara intención de alejar a su chica del tipo raro ese._

_Fin del Flashback._

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**Eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Es una estrella fugaz…**

Recuerda con gracia ese día, fue el día en el que se declaro a la joven y ella no se lo podía creer. Luego de que prácticamente amenazo a Daisuke de no acercarse a la castaña se la llevo de ahí y se dirigió a un bello claro donde tomo sus manos y se lo confesó.

_Flashback:_

_Estaban ahí parados uno frente al otro Takeru la observaba y mientras mas lo hacía más seguro estaba de que era la mujer para él se armo de valor y empezó a hablar._

_-Hikari se que es muy repentino y que siempre hemos sido amigos, no quiero arruinarlo pero no puedo evitarlo.-Comenzó a decir el moreno.-Hoy cuando te vi en charlando con ese tipo yo… no te puedo explicar como me sentí… lo único que si te puedo decir es que tuve que controlarme mucho para no pegarle._

_-Takeru que estas tratando de…_

_-Déjame terminar.-La interrumpió el rubio.-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho Hikari._

_Hikari estaba en shock de todas las cosas que se imagino podría decirle el joven rubio nunca se le paso por la mente una confesión. Ella lo amaba ¿Y si él solo estaba jugando con ella? No lo podría soportar._

_-Takeru ¿Estás bromeando cierto? Aunque déjame decirte que no es gracioso.-Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Yo no bromearía con algo tan importante y lo sabes Hikari.-Le reprendió el rubio._

_-Es que no tiene sentido, todas las mujeres de la cuidad se mueren por ti. ¿Por qué te enamorarías justamente de mí?_

_-Me gustas porque precisamente tú no eres igual a las demás mujeres del mundo, tu eres especial, siempre eres tú misma, nunca finges. Eres pura y noble, fuiste tú la luz que me saca de la oscuridad cuando lo necesito.-Le dijo el rubio.-Te amo_

_-Yo… yo también Takeru.-Dijo la castaña llorando.-Yo también te amo más que a mi vida._

_-Pero no más que yo._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Te amo Hikari.-Dijo el rubio besando tiernamente la frente de su esposa.

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**Eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Pero también jamás fui tan feliz.**

Pasaron los meses y la feliz pareja ya se encontraba disfrutando de la dicha de ser padres. Hitomi Takaishi nació y tiene un parecido increíble con su padre, su mismo cabello rubio desordenado y su tez la hacían ver que era una digna Takaishi, pero a pesar de lo que quería su madre salió con los ojos castaños, resplandecientes avellanas adornaban su pequeño y delicado rostro.

Yamato y Mimi serían los padrinos de la niña. El rubio siempre le agradecía a su hermano haberle hecho ver lo que tenía en frente.

Y asi Takeru termino con la mujer perfecta, la mujer con la que nunca soñó terminaría casado y con una bella hija de ambos.

Takeru nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz, tan feliz con la mujer que no soñó jamás. Su mejor amiga… su amada Hikari

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno la verdad es que la mayoría de cosas las dije arriba y pues espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia.**

**Acepto criticas sugerencias consejos, bueno todo menos insultos!! Jejeje **

**También como se habran dado cuenta me gusta el Mimato, por ende también el Taiora asi que los invito a leer mis historias de la pareja que hay en mi perfil. También hay Sasu/Saku y de Bakugan!**

**Esta historia se la dedico a Xxhikaxx porque es su pareja de Digimon favorita, a Takarylove por la misma razón. Y a mi adorado primo Bu-Chan ya que según él esta es la única pareja que tiene sentido jijiji!! **

**Se despide con un beso!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa! **


End file.
